User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' S.O.S! I need help with the pikmin fanon wiki! Send some help! If anyone is still active, come to Pikminfanon.wiki.com! Help!!! :::I was telling him why I'' couldn't halp. ALL UR BASE R BLONG 2 US '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::What Happen? Somebody set up us the bomb. we get signal. WHAT! Main screen turn on. IT's YOU !! HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN?IAMAHIPO_ocolor :::::Hipo your revisions have no chance make your time. ::::::What you say! IAMAHIPO_ocolor 16:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::... ::::::*Forehead slap* Ow... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::: Moar like facepalm. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 18:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok... @ Jimbo: I usually am, man Ima gonna laze around for a while... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Dudes, I mean it, I need help. :Halp with what? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Comics I see you did another chapter of the pikmin comics ;) goodjob. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 08:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I...don't remember this. Oh, right, the one I forgot to upload for a while. Need to get round to that thing again... Signiture Thank you for non-conciously helping me with my signiture [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 05:30, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :...What did I do? I looked at how you did you sig, copied it ,and modified it. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 22:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Blarg. Remove or resize the cat. ::I don't think RAWR-Cat is in his sig? No? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::I only thought it since it was so random. Madness... ::::HaHa, I love Domo the Grue chasing the kitten picture on the web... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. There. I put a bunch of Images and pages under pending deletion, and found an image hosting site. Delete away, my friend!!! [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 00:44, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Good '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. In-Game Screenshots How do you take good in-game screenshots on gamecube! I want to take some of Enemies in Pikmin, but When I do, Black lines are barring the picture, and the colors are blurred and not as good of a quality as I want them to be! Help!!! :Green takes his by recording his game with a DVD recorder, then playing the DVD on his computer and taking shots from there. ::...How dare you answer for me... And yes. :::I've also been looking for a GameBridge, but they're so expensive, and their site has basically no information on how it works and what it can do. Thanks. Could I use a DVR instead of a DVD Player, and is there a shortcut key to take a screenshot of your computer Screen? :Not as easily. DVDs can be accessed by the computer immediately - for a DVR, you need some link to your computer, pretty much a capture card, but then that can capture it straight from your TV anyway. And yes, the print screen button - often labeled 'prtscrn' or some similar abbreviation. If in Windows, it copies it to the clipboard, so open something like Paint and press paste. Thanks, now I just need to find a DVD player that records DVDs :They sell separate DVD recorders. You can look them up on Amazon or eBay. Interwiki-links Hi there - I added the function intereiki to this wiki. It would be glad, if you could add de: to the main page. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 01:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Done that. I assume adding de:German pagename adds a link to a differently named page? If so, feel free to add those links here for any pages you have set up. Anouncement Hey Greenpickle, how do you make an anouncement on the wiki, so that when people come on, a banner is displayed on the top, like when you get a noticethat says you have new messages on a certain Wiki. I am an Admin on another wiki, and need to notify my users of something. Grand news on P3 Release! Anyway, I found some news on wikianswers (pry not much help, but its a sign) that says that there is a planned release Spring of '09! (postin on wii, don't ask for link, that's what google is for) ReplayTy 05:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Aug! ::Ty, next time just post the link, it's not that hard. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's BS. I checked it out, and there's no source, no discussion, no anything. I looked around a bit on Google, and there are a lot of pages which say late '08 or early '09, but I really doubt that any of these assumptions have much backing. :::Yeah, if it had a release date (or even a general time period) here in Europe, it would have been mentioned on the list Nintendo just put up on their UK website. And lots of different sites like to guess at releases, but none have anything more definite than 'probably 2009'. And why put this here and not at talk:pikmin 3? ::::Europe wouldn't get it first anyway, Japan would... :::::Japan gets everything first! Anime, Pokemon cards, Nintendo games.... What makes them so special? Huh? ::::WHEN WILL WE GET POKEMON PLATINUM!?!?! Well heres the link, and I can't wait either for Platinum. http://wiki.answers.com/Q/When_is_the_release_of_pikmin_3 like I said, not much help. PikminTy I found the release date on www.Play.com for pikmin 3 on June 2nd, 2009, and Pokemon Platinum comes out sometime in April of next year. \ :THERE IS NO OFFICAL DATE GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!! ...we'll settle this somewhere else...ReplayTy 23:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Well, it's pretty clear that that's supposed to be Pikmin 3 and not Pikmin 1 or 2 for the Wii, but I question that page's credibility. It has absolutely no details about the game, no images except for the title image, and we still have yet to hear about this from Nintendo or anyone else. :The Big N will be the first to tell us, not wikianswers. ZOMG smarticals I figured out how the scanner works! SPAM Someone vandalized my talk page. Could you try to fix it? :Fixed. I looked for it on Recent Changes. Anyone with Rollback abilities (I think thats Bureaucrats...) could have done a rollback and all my stuff would be back, and it would be like it never happened. But thanks for trying CL. :Meh, I got rid of the stalker *Shrug* ::You don't even need rollback - just undo the edit, or restore an earlier revision. Removing vandalism from a page is twice as easy as vandalizing it. :::No vandalising is easy, you just smash your keyboard on someone's blanked page. ::::You don't even need to take your finger off the mouse to undo an edit through Recent Changes. :::::True... *notices* Thanks for the detailed welcome, Greenpickle! :D I absolutely love how you shaped this place, and I love you name too! Blue Ninjakoopa 19:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :It looks better, IMO. I honestly don't like the idea of putting simple screenshots in infoboxes. =/ Blue NinjakoopaTalk 21:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, they're pretty good. Not because you're an admin, but because I looked at them a while. But like on all Wikis, the official art is the art that gets into the box. lol I'll make the forum Blue NinjakoopaTalk 23:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Help! I need help from a few more users at my new wikia. Here, the wikia I founded about Christmas Lights. There are only 3 active users, and we need some serious help.